Nine Inches
by IantojJackh
Summary: The day was a human resources nightmare with the harassment, blackmail and anything and everything in between. What happens when Ianto is forced to reveal his secret to someone? Set Pre-series, written for mmom. Latest installment Fleeting Lucidity is up.
1. Nine Inches

**Title**: Nine Inches

**Author**: **iantojjackh**

**Fandom**: Torchwood

**Characters**: Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, plus one

**Summary**: How does Ianto handle his first sexual harassment encounter with Jack?

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Self pleasure**  
**

**Words**: 334

**Date**: May 6

**Spoilers**: Set Pre-series

**Disclaimer**: Torchwood is not mine, it belongs to the proper parties that own them. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a while.

**Notes**: my first fic written for **mmom**. A series of fics set Pre-seriego that make up a larger story.

* * *

_**Nine Inches**_

Nine inches of pure hot Captain pressed into his backside through too many layers of clothing. There are feelings being felt that shouldn't be felt.

"The rumours are bloody true," Ianto muttered under his breath. The Captain will shag anything with a pulse and right now he was making his moves on the new kid on his third day.

Ianto sucked in a breath as the strong hands came to a rest on his hips. His eyes fluttered closed as Jack's aftershave tickled his nostrils. The man had to be lying when he said he didn't wear any. No person could smell that good naturally. Ianto felt as if he could orgasm any second from the scent alone and how it made every inch of him burn and tingle with desire.

Ianto knew he had to get away and fast before he had to crawl away because the budding erection was about to cut off circulation in his pants.

A stiff cough, followed by a clearing of his throat gave way to make a quick escape, "Excuse me, sir but I need to get some water." Ianto did not wait for an answer and he took off toward the restroom at breakneck speed. He flung open one of he stalls, not bothering to see if anyone else was present and pulled down his trousers and briefs before they became stained. It was too late for the briefs but the trousers were safe.

The young Welshman used one hand to steady himself as he took his engorged penis in the other. Delicious moans quickly filled the room as with each stroke he imagined it was Jack's hand around him, pumping him furiously as the older man's lips and teeth assaulted his neck. Eventually it crested into a blissful peak as colours exploded around him and Ianto thought he might pass out.

Ianto was too lost in his own world that he did not hear the low and very female moan from just outside the stall.


	2. A Deal to Be Made

**Title**: A Deal to Be Made  
**Author**: Iantojjackh  
**Rating**: R  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Summary**: Who was spying on Ianto and what what do they have to offer?  
**Characters**: Ianto and ?  
**Warnings**: It's written for mmom, enough said  
**Words**: ~450  
**Spoilers**: Pre-series and follows  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Torchwood, but I'm one of many that wouldn't mind to own it.

* * *

**_A Deal to Be Made_**

Ianto turned bright red when he exited the stall and saw Suzie standing there with her blouse unbutton and her bra unhooked. Her fingers were expertly massaging her nipples and once she saw Ianto watching an almost feral grin spread across her face.

"Mr. Straight Laced is not so straight laced after all." She looked like a cat ready to pounce on her prey. "That was quite a show you put on in there. I think you might put Harkness to shame. With some proper lessons that is." Suzie causally redressed her top half and acted very nonchalantly.

"I should get back, Jack is expecting me," Ianto's words said he wanted to get away, but he made no move to escape, his eyes still transfixed on the woman's chest. The image of her fondling herself burned crisply and playing on repeat in his mind.

"Not so fast," Suzie made a move and erased any notion of personal space. "I smell him on you. Jack has a very particular scent and it's all over you." The woman's face hung barely an inch from Ianto's neck and slowly closed in until Suzie's nose brushed against the sensitive flesh of Ianto's neck.

The warm air being expelled caused goosebumps to pop up all over the young man's skin. Ianto visibly gulped as he tried to break free of frenzy of hormones making his brain a pile of mush.

"I know you are up to something. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will," Suzie always loved a challenge and this one came in very pretty packaging.

"I've only been here three days. How can I be up to anything?" Ianto found himself leaning in toward the woman. It was like she was a siren singing a silent song, but just how dangerous was her song?

"I saw you in London. I know you were at Canary Wharf. Why don't I make this easy for you. I help you and you help me. It will be a mutually beneficial arrangement." Suzie's enticing lips brushed Ianto's with a feather touch, further electrifying the situation.

"What kind of arrangement?" Ianto silently cursed that his secret was close to being found out so soon.

"You figure it out." Suzie placed something in Ianto's hand and slithered out of the room.

Ianto knew what it was before he looked at it. The black lace thong wet with Suzie's essence was both exhilarating and frightening. Sometimes deals with the devil need to be made in order to get what you want and sometimes the devil takes multiple forms, calling for multiple deals.


	3. Jack's First Mate

**Title**: Jack's First Mate  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Author**: Iantojjackh  
**Summary**: There was only one thing that could cause that stiff walk with a slight limp; the young attractive Welshman was just as aroused as he was.  
**Characters**: Jack and Ianto  
**Rating**: R  
**Day**: May 8  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Torchwood, but I'm one of many that wouldn't mind to own it.  
**Spoilers**: Set Pre-series  
**  
**

* * *

_**Jack's First Mate**_

Jack watched the awkward way Ianto walked away. There was only one thing that could cause that stiff walk with a slight limp; the young attractive Welshman was just as aroused as he was. He was beyond tempted to call out to Ianto and ask if he needed a little help with relief, but for once he was swayed by better judgment and let the man take care of himself. Had Ianto not mentioned losing a girlfriend in Canary Wharf there would be no doubt that Jack would be doing a naked tango with his latest hire.

Ianto was the type of man fantasies were made of: perfectly shaped buttocks, a killer smile, eyes that one could easily get lost in and a hypnotic voice. Every night since their first meeting, Jack wanked off to the mental image of Ianto spread out naked on his bed. The images became more vivid since their near kiss in the warehouse and Jack swore that one day Ianto would be on top of him once more, but without clothes this time.

By the time Ianto returned from his extended water break Jack was more than ready to continue the lesson where it left off. "Feeling better, Mr. Jones?"

"Oh, yes, sir. So much better," Ianto used his irresistible pout to turn the tables on his new boss. From what Ianto had seen these last days he concluded that this group of people were worse than a pack of dogs in heat. Tosh seemed like the only normal one, but he knew from experience that the quiet ones tended to be the most kinky.

"It's a little warm in here, don't you think?" Ianto pulled out Suzie's panties he had slipped into his pocket and dabbed his forehead, wiping off the pretend beads of sweat. The look on Jack's face was priceless when he realised what Ianto had in his hand. "I'm ready to continue my lesson now."

The real games were about to begin and Ianto wondered when would be the right time to mention he had received weapons training in London. He wanted to test how much and how far the big captain could be controlled by his first mate residing between his legs.


	4. All Tied Up

**Title**: All Tied Up  
**Author**: Iantojjackh  
**Fandom**: Torchwood  
**Summary**: Suzie's face turned downright scary when Owen walked away and her head spun around like she was possessed.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Ianto and Suzie  
**Word Count:** 666  
**Date**: May 12  
**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Torchwood, but I'm one of many that wouldn't mind to own it.  
**Spoilers**: Set Pre-series

* * *

**_All Tied Up_**

Two hours after their training session ended Ianto smirked as he saw Jack finally reappear, looking not too happy as he rubbed his wrists, faint red lines visible only to those knowing where to look, and headed straight for his office, looking like he wanted to murder someone. He covered a snigger when Owen blushed as he shot Suzie a bemused look and dropped her panties in front of her. Ianto could not make out what Owen whispered to the woman, but it was clear that he believed that Suzie was the one responsible for the state he found Jack in: hands bound behind his back using Suzie's panties as rope, Jack's trousers around his ankles and his belt wrapped around his cock.

Suzie's face turned downright scary when Owen walked away and her head spun around like she was possessed. It was as if Suzie was trying burning a hole through Ianto with a fiery gaze and yet it was mixed with a certain level of admiration.

Once she was satisfied that no one was looking or at least cared what she was up to, Suzie casually approached Ianto. "I'm intrigued. What did you do to Captain Feels-You-Up?"

"Who says I did anything?" Ianto played it cool, acting as if he was pure as fresh fallen snow.

"The red mark on his wrists and that he had the present I gave you." Suzie stealthily took a small nibble on Ianto's ear and slipped the panties back into his pocket. "You shouldn't give presents away."

"Who says he doesn't wear ones like these?" It was a battle for Ianto to keep his wits about himself.

"I'm sure you've realised something as tiny as these would not hold Jack very well."

"True. Captain HUNGness and his Meat Stick of Doom would use your panties as string to tie his precious up in a bow." Ianto said in a deadpan humourless voice. "So it's true he'd jump anything with a pulse?"

"He hasn't tried anything with me since I threatened to make sausage of manhood. Jack wouldn't want any harm to come to it."

"Same can be said for any man." Ianto replied, standing up and trying to get around Suzie, but the woman had him effectively pinned in place.

"What would you to protect what you value most? I think you are a bit less vain than our boss and there is something more valuable to you than what's between your legs." Suzie looked Ianto up and down, greedily taking in the sight before her. "So what is it that is most precious to you Ianto Jones? Does it have to do with that secret you are keeping?" Suzie was not above using her sexual prowess to get the upper hand.

"I'm not keeping any secrets." The Welshman said defiantly. "There was nothing for me in London any more. I came home that's all. Nothing more than nothing less."

"I don't believe you. You have to be either crazy and stupid or up to something to stay with Torchwood after Canary Wharf. You don't seem crazy or stupid. Harkness will eventually figure out what you are up to and when he does it will be bad for you. But if you let me help you chances are he will never find out."

"And what will it cost me? That is if and a big if at that, that I need help, what will it cost me?" Ianto wanted to weigh all his options before making a decision.

"You will still be fodder his wanking but voluntarily making a deal with me in simple terms is yours only option. Do we have a deal?"

Iatnto reached for a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled an address down. "Meet me here at ten tonight." He was not sure how much he was going to regret this forced deal, but Ianto was too worried to think of what would happen if he turned Suzie down.


	5. Fleeting Lucidity

**Title**: Fleeting Lucidity  
**Author**: Iantojjackh  
**Summary**: The day was a human resources nightmare with the harassment, blackmail and anything and everything in between.  
**Characters**: Ianto and Lisa  
**Rating**: PG  
**Spoilers**: Set pre-series with some spoilers for Cyberwoman  
**Warnings**: None really  
**Word count**: ~1000  
**Notes**: Fifth in the series of mmom stories, but this one barely fits into the mmom world. This one is more plot with hardly any smut. The mood definitely deviates from the rest.

* * *

**_Fleeting Lucidity_**

Ianto felt as if he needed the hottest shower possible to wash away the filth and disgust that had invaded every inch of him, inside and out. The day was a human resources nightmare with the harassment, blackmail and anything and everything in between.

There were still three hours before Suzie was set to arrive and Ianto had no idea how she would react to his news. She had seen the devastation of what the Cybermen did first hand and it could go either way once she saw the half converted one.

"Ianto!" The low growl of pain pulled Ianto back to reality.

"You're awake." Ianto suppressed a whimper at hearing the distress in Lisa's voice. He thought he had given Lisa enough pain medication so that she would have slept for at least another hour.

"Why were you gone for so long? I woke up and you were gone. You are always here when I wake." Panic and fear filled Lisa's voice in a rare moment of perfect lucidity.

"I'm sorry," Ianto apologised as he prepared the next dose of pain medication and injected it. "I got stuck at work. Everything we heard about Three was true, especially about Harkness. If it moves, he will try to seduce it. It's like working on the Island of Misfit Toys." He looked nervous as the acid in his stomach churned as he thought about Jack and Suzie. He wondered which of them he would have to sleep with to get Lisa the help she needed. There was a part of him knew that it would probably be both and Ianto was not sure which one was more terrifying. Jack, because the Welshman had never been attracted to another man before or Suzie, because she set off the creep vibes.

"Did he try something with you?"

Ianto closed his eyes and sucked his teeth. He could feel the Captain's hot breath dancing across the hairs on the back of his neck. The sweet breath working its way into Ianto's body through his pores, turning on very pleasure sensor as he fantasied about Jack's hands kneading out all the tension that had his muscles tied up in knots.

"Harkness tried, but I put him in his place and made it clear that if he tried again I would make him an eunuch." Ianto did threaten Jack using those words, but they were not taken seriously. Jack, of course, made some lewd comment that if his penis was cut off that he could regrow a new one because it had happened before and the spare could be used to double his Jack pleasure. Just thinking about the lame line caused Ianto to roll his eyes. Who seriously would believe the story of the regenerative manhood; all impressive nine inches of it? The nine inches came from Jack's boasting and one day the Welshman promised he would have to use a measuring tape to get the correct measurements. After all, measuring tapes never lie. Ianto mentally smacked himself as he started to wonder if the new penis would be an exact replica or would it be different. Would it be shorter or longer? Would it be thicker or thinner? Would a massage it help it grow?

Lisa, even in her altered state saw that mentally Ianto had checked out. "What did he do to you, husband?" She sought Ianto's hand to reassure him.

"You remember?" Ianto's heart broke and the guilt erupted, infecting him, making Ianto feel like the lowest scum for allowing himself to partake in the twisted fantasy. This had been the first time since the failed conversion that Lisa remembered they had been married for just under two weeks before the attack.

"Remember what?" The fleeting lucidity was gone and pain clouded everything. The medicine had not taken effect yet and Ianto prayed that it would soon. It amazed him that Lisa had made it this long, knowing that the pain Lisa was in was immense but she managed to keep fighting.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Is there anything I can get you?" Ianto's lip trembled. Most people would only see the monster mostly covered metal, not the real person underneath that Ianto loved for the last four years.

"It hurts so much. Why does it hurt? Where am I? You...you...you will be up up up upgraded. Nooooooooooo! Stop." A pitiful wail echoed in the room. "Ianto, I don't think I'm going to make it. Please make the pain stop. Shut up, human."

Ianto choked back a sob as he watched the visible struggle of Lisa battle for control with her cyber side. "It's going to be all right, Lisa. Hopefully I can get you into the hub tonight. I found someone to help us get you in and hopefully I will hear from that doctor from Japan soon. Then things will be like they were and we can finally have the life we always wanted." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Lisa's lips.

"We can get married like we've talked about. A nice summer garden wedding. It's too cold now in December." Lisa's face lit up talking about the possibility of getting married. It was clear the medication had done its job and she was no longer in pain. "I love you so much, Ianto. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." The words reflected Lisa's human nature and the pure feelings in her heart, but her hands were controlled by the cyber programming as they wrapped around Ianto's neck.

Ianto's pulled at the metal encased appendages as they squeezed the life out of him, but the grip was too tight to free himself. It seemed that the harder Ianto struggled, the tighter the grip got. Just as he was about to lose consciousness,the wedding that Lisa had mentioned flashed before his eyes, the wedding they had four months ago. Their dream wedding. The last image Ianto saw before everything went black was his and Lisa's first kiss as husband and wife which then morphed into a grotesque image of Jack in a wedding dress, hiked up above his waist as his hand furiously pumped Captain's Little Helper.


End file.
